Mirrors of Fate
by smylealong2k
Summary: Chu Ga Eul has loved So Yi Jeong for years. But Yi Jeong has his eyes set on Ga Eul's sister, Chu Sun Hi. However, soon things go down south and the two sisters are at war. At stake are Yi Jeong's love and life.
1. Chapter 1

**Presenting a whole new story of SoEul that wasn't letting me be. This is a story about toxic people in our lives and how they make our lives miserable. The story will be three chapters long and _maybe_ an epilogue. I expect to update Colors of Solitude soon. As for Sleeping With The Enemy, that will be updated after CoS is completed. **

**As usual, R&R.**

* * *

**Mirrors of Fate**

Stories and movies portrayed heartbreak like it was the thing that tested the mettle of people. Cry some pretty (or in some cases not so pretty) tears, eat gallons of ice-cream and you're good to go. Nowhere did it mention that it felt like someone was stabbing your heart with a serrated knife. No one said that your very breath fought against you, unwilling to enter or leave your body. Why didn't anyone tell her that every shattered piece of her heart would pierce her, making her bleed.

Ga Eul took a deep breath and tried to force her lips to a smile. She could not break down here. She _could not _break down here. Not when everyone was present here. Ga Eul swallowed the sob that was stuck in her throat and renewed her efforts to smile. Much to her dismay, though, her distress was noticed by none other than him. He knew. Somehow, he _always_ knew. Even when her best friend, Geum Jan Di, missed it, _he_ would know. How then did he not know how much she was hurting at that moment? Or rather, how did he not know _why_ she was hurting? How could he, though? She had not shared her truth with anyone.

Calm, quiet and non-confrontational by nature, Ga Eul had never been the one to demand or claim her space. She had always dreamed of a simple life with a husband, two kids and a tiny place that she and her family could call her own. Her eyes did not have any big dreams.

But then, her calm life was completely upended when, during their High School, Jan Di met the eccentric Shin Hwa heir, Gu Jun Pyo. Along with him came his charming, magnetic, and irresistible bunch of friends known as the F4. As Jun Pyo relentlessly pursued Jan Di, Ga Eul often found herself in the company of Jun Pyo's friend, So Yi Jeong.

So Yi Jeong. One look at his handsome, charismatic self and Ga Eul had been dazzled, much like a deer in headlights. For the first time in her life, she had been star-struck. However, over the years, as she began to spend more and more time with them, with _him,_ she came to see him as a human. She began to realize that beneath all that cynicism and pragmatism, was a man who was looking for his own fairy-tale ending. His glitz, glamor, cool, detached and sometimes cruel personality was a mask that hid the sweet, caring, loyal to a fault, gentle, and loving man. The more she knew him, the deeper in love Ga Eul fell. She had just been working up the courage when disaster struck. That's why she was here, watching her dreams and heart break into smithereens.

From across the hall, Yi Jeong met her eyes and raised his brows in askance. Ga Eul licked her lips and smiled, trying to assure him that she was fine. But given who he was, he saw through her charade. He excused himself from the people he was talking to, and made his way to her. Dressed in an olive-green suit, he exuded charisma with every pore of his body. A drink in one hand, the other in pocket, he strolled over to her, bearing that stunning smile of his which could disarm an entire battalion.

"Hey," he said upon approaching her. "What's wrong?"

"Wr..wrong? N..nothing. Nothing is wrong."

"Really?" Yi Jeong said with a knowing grin. He cocked his head slightly, "If nothing is wrong, then where is your beautiful smile?"

A soft, delicious warmth spread within Ga Eul even as it hurt like a raw, open wound. A real smile blossomed from within her and her lips drew wide.

"There it is," he said in a jubilant tone. He leaned in slightly closer and in a somber tone he said, "Something is wrong, Ga Eul. I can see it. What happened?"

She shook her head, not trusting her voice.

"Did _she_ say something?" He pressed. "You know you can tell me, right?"

Before Ga Eul could respond, however, a soft and familiar voice interjected. "Really, Yi Jeong ah. Why do you always assume the worst of me?"

The two turned as one to look at the newcomer. Dressed in a sky-blue shimmering, one-shouldered gown that hugged her exquisite figure, Chu Sun Hi looked radiant. Not that she ever looked anything but. Sharp, delicate features combined with a model like figure and waist-length hair came together to form a person who could be a movie-star, should she so desire.

As Ga Eul watched, her sister walked up to Yi Jeong and he draped an arm around her waist. The two shared a quick, chaste kiss before Sun Hi turned to Ga Eul with a gleaming smile that showed perfect dentition.

"I was merely asking her why she looks sad," Yi Jeong clarified. "She does look downcast, doesn't she?"

Sun Hi lay her head on his shoulder and surveyed Ga Eul, "Ummm, I can't say. She always looks like this. Like a raincloud on a stormy day."

The warmth that Yi Jeong had brought on moments ago was gone as Sun Hi's words cut her raw. The pain she had been nursing all day turned into a tear and dropped from her eye.

"Sun Hi," Yi Jeong chided and pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Ga Eul. "That's not nice."

Sun Hi rolled her eyes. "Really Yi Jeong. You're too soft. One tear from her and you're all worried. She's made a habit of crying in front of you."

Ga Eul bit her lips and forced her tears back.

"Sun Hi," Yi Jeong said, his eyes fixed on Ga Eul. "Please. Not today, alright? Not today."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Whatever you say, darling. Let's go. It's time."

Yi Jeong cast a look at Ga Eul, as though looking for something. Whatever he saw there apparently satisfied him. He turned to Sun Hi and nodded. The two of them walked towards the platform where the live band welcomed them with a lilting melody. Left alone, Ga Eul threaded her fingers together and swallowed. She cast a look around the hall, her eyes looking for someone, anyone who would stand next to her at this moment. Her parents were busy taking care of the guests and gushing over the So family. Jan Di's attention was being monopolized by Jun Pyo, while Woo Bin was flanked by two girls Ji Hoo was… what was he doing? Sleeping?

Ga Eul snorted a little but then the reality sank in. She was alone. She would have to witness the most painful moment of her life all by herself. As though prompted by her dread, Yi Jeong's mother clinked her wine glass with a spoon, calling for attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kim Ji Yeon said, "I welcome you all to this beautiful occasion where my darling son, Yi Jeong's engagement with the beautiful and gorgeous, Chu Sun Hi. Yi Jeong, Sun Hi, please, join me."

Ga Eul's choking sob was drowned out by the thunderous applause as the two of them walked on the platform. As she watched them exchange rings, she felt like the noose tightened around her neck. She cast one final look to assure herself that no one was watching, Ga Eul slipped out of the hall.

* * *

Alone, in the refuge of the bathroom, Ga Eul shuddered. Splashing her face with water, she grabbed the ceramic sink for support. Unbidden, flashes appeared in front of her eyes.

_She was five. Her grandmother had brought a green tricycle for her, while Sun Hi had got an orange scooter. Thrilled to bits with her new gift, Ga Eul had ridden the tricycle all day, while Sun Hi sat in a corner, sulking. Tired from riding the bike all day, Ga Eul had gone to bed early. Next morning, she woke up to find her new bike all scratched and dented, while Sun Hi rode her scooter around in glee. Ga Eul had cried hard. _

"_What happened to my bike?" She said, stomping her feet._

_Sun Hi shrugged. "How should I know? You are the one who was riding it all of yesterday."_

"_Omma!" Ga Eul complained. "Look."_

_Her mother looked up from the magazine she had been reading and grimaced. "What did you do it, Ga Eul? This is a new bike. Learn to take care of your things!"_

"_Omma, I did not do it!" she protested._

"_Did too," Sun Hi chimed. "Who else could have done it? It's not like someone took a hammer to it, right?"_

_Ga Eul pouted, not having an answer to her older sister's question. _

* * *

_It was Ga Eul's tenth birthday. The girl pulled her red coat closer and ruffled her silky hair, cocking her head to the side and admiring her reflection. She smiled, pleased with the way the color looked against her fair skin. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail, then dropped it, then picked it up again, trying to decide which look would suit her. _

"_What are you doing?" Twelve-year-old Sun Hi asked, poking her head through the door. _

"_I'm seeing what hairstyle looks good with this coat. What do you think?"_

_Sun Hi chuckled, shaking her head as she walked into the room. "Who cares? It's not like anyone would be looking at _you._"_

_Ga Eul had cried for an hour that day. _

* * *

"_Is this true?" Sun Hi asked, flipping pages of a book._

_Ga Eul, who was busy doing an assignment asked without looking up. "Is what real?"_

"_You know the F4?"_

"_Gu Jun Pyo is Jan Di's boyfriend, you know that," Ga Eul replied dryly, her eyes still fixed on her assignment._

"_And you? A minor nuisance that needs handling by So Yi Jeong?"_

_Bristling at the words Ga Eul looked up and gasped. "Why do you have my diary in your hand?"_

"_What? It's amusing."_

"_My diary is not for your amusement," Ga Eul said, lunging for it but Sun Hi was quicker. She danced away, laughing. _

"_Did _you_ really think you can snatch something from me_? Did you _really think _you_ could win against _me_? Not in this life, sis. Not in this life._ _Oh Ga Eul! This is priceless. Listen to this," Sun Hi then made a falsetto tone and read from the diary, "Yi Jeong Sunbae can be so kind at times. He fought for Jan Di, punching Jun Pyo Sunbae. I wish someday, someone would fight for me too."_

_Ga Eul snatched the diary from her hand, livid. "Don't read my diary."_

"_You want someone to fight for you, Ga Eul? What exactly would they fight for? Unless it is a competition of pathetic. That you will win, hands down."_

* * *

Ga Eul took a deep breath and wiped the water droplets from her face. She took a look at her reflection and assessed her own looks. She was not ugly, for sure, but no matter how much she dolled up, she was still rather simple. Especially when compared to her sister, Sun Hi. She was a homely girl, while her sister was a stunning diamond. If Ga Eul was being honest, Sun Hi was the one who looked the part of So Yi Jeong's wife. This was Ga Eul's role in life, anyway. She was always the second one. The runner-up. The one who was 'also there'.

So what if she loved Yi Jeong? So what if she desired to be held in his strong arms? So what if she was pained to the point of being sick? Who cared for what happened to her? So long as Sun Hi got what she wanted, everyone was happy. If that killed Ga Eul, then it was Ga Eul's problem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly, thank you so much for the wonderful response. I'm touched. As it turns out, this fic is now going to be 4 chapters long. I underestimated the sequence of events that are meant to take place. This chapter is from Yi Jeong's POV. I also missed saying something in the last chapter. The background of the group is almost identical to the series. Only difference being, Yi Jeong is not a womanizer and Cha Eun Jae doesn't exist in this universe. **

**serenity1006 asked me if Yi Jeong is so dazzled by Sun Hi's beauty, that he doesn't see her for who she really is? Funnily, I was just finishing up this chapter just as I got this review. Hope this chapter answers your question, Serenity1006.  
**

**As for my other reviewers, thank you so much. I may not be able to answer directly, but I read each and every one of them, with a smile on my face at that. Lots of love to you all. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The F4 sat at Woo Bin's place, each nursing a drink. The gang sat in companionable silence as each of them was busy with their own thoughts. Jun Pyo was busy texting Jan Di, while Ji Hoo played the violin, and Woo Bin was on his phone, trying to get rid of the woman who was becoming a bit too clingy for his tastes. Ignoring his friends, Yi Jeong sat in absolute silence, his eyes fixed on the drink in his hand.

Woo Bin disconnected the call and dropped the phone on the table. "Women! Can't live with them, can't live without them. Right?"

His proclamation was met with silence. Unbothered by the lack of response from his brothers, the mafia prince poured himself a shot of whiskey. "Guys, you want some?"

"Sure," Jun Pyo said, pocketing his phone. "My girl's finally going to sleep."

"Funny, isn't it?" Ji Hoo said suddenly, stopping his playing. "Both of you were chatting with girls and yet, the man who got engaged about two hours ago, isn't."

"Huh. Odd indeed," said Woo Bin. He picked up a small cushion and threw it at Yi Jeong. Lost in his own thoughts, the potter never saw the missile coming his way and it smacked him on the face. Annoyed, he looked up.

"What?"

"Good to have you back in the world of the living," Woo Bin said as he slid into a chair. "What's bothering you, dude?"

Yi Jeong sighed and put his drink down. "I was thinking about Ga Eul."

As one, three sets of eyebrows shot up.

"Barely two hours into your engagement and you're already thinking of another woman? That ought to be some kind of record," Jun Pyo chuckled.

Woo Bin joined in the laugh, even Ji Hoo gave a small smile while Yi Jeong merely clicked in annoyance.

"Seriously, though," Ji Hoo said, "Why would you be thinking of Ga Eul and not Sun Hi?"

"Because somebody has to," Yi Jeong said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Woo Bin wondered.

Yi Jeong sighed. "Not something I should ideally be saying about my fiancée, but Sun Hi has a mean streak. Especially when it comes to Ga Eul."

"Huh? But she is normally so sweet," Jun Pyo said.

"Normally, yes. But she has a side that comes out only when Ga Eul is around," Yi Jeong mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"What do you mean? How?" Ji Hoo queried.

Yi Jeong leaned back on the chair and adjusted his frame slightly to find a more comfortable position. "Once, Ga Eul, Sun Hi and I were out for a coffee. Ga Eul was wearing a blue skirt and was looking quite nice. So, I complimented her."

"Right."

"Sun Hi was right there. She ordered a mocha with like a bunch of ice cream on top of it. Which I thought was odd, because she is usually very calorie conscious. But then I figured she must be craving it or something. Fine. But then, less than a minute later, she drops the coffee on Ga Eul's skirt, leaving a big brown stain on it."

"Fuck!" Woo Bin said. "You think it was deliberate?"

"At that moment, no." Yi Jeong admitted. "I honestly chalked it up to an accident. But then, something happened again. It was so subtle that I did not even think much about it, until later. I was having dinner at their house when Ga Eul and I shared a joke. It was something so stupid, I can't even remember what the joke was. But the point was, we had a good laugh. Instantly, Sun Hi turns to her parents and tells them, they should look for a groom for Ga Eul immediately because her eyes are roving."

"She could just be jealous," Ji Hoo explained. "I mean, she is your fiancée, she may be troubled with your closeness to Ga Eul. You both are very good friends, after all. She can't take it."

"That's what I thought too," Yi Jeong said. "But then, something else happened. Jun Pyo, do you remember the pendant you and Jan Di gave Ga Eul for her birthday?"

Jun Pyo nodded. "Yes. Jan Di selected a crystal pendant. I remember it very well."

"Yes, well, Ga Eul loved it," Yi Jeong said. "On the day after her birthday, you know what happened?"

"What?" Woo Bin asked.

"It was broken. Not a clasp or a link. The entire thing was broken into two, as though someone had broken it with a hammer," Yi Jeong said.

Jun Pyo's eyes bugged. "Sun Hi did it?"

"That's the thing, we don't know," Yi Jeong said, clicking in frustration. "I have no proof. Sun Hi obviously denies it clearly. But this has happened way too many times for it to be a coincidence. Their parents don't say anything, mainly because they don't really see what Sun Hi is doing. It's subtle but it hurts Ga Eul. And that girl, she doesn't fight back. Now that I'm about to be a part of their family, I may have to intervene. And I hate it. Looks like at some point of time in the future, I will have to make a choice between my wife and my friend. I will have to make a choice between those two sisters, and I don't like that. These kinds of things ruin families."

"Why did you agree to the engagement then, if you think that Sun Hi is like this?" Jun Pyo asked.

"Nobody is perfect, Jun Pyo," Yi Jeong replied. "I mean, looks at us. Are any of us really perfect? You're self-centered, spoiled and stubborn. Ji Hoo is lost in his own world and Woo Bin is a womanizer bar none. Me? I'm probably the worst of the lot. I can be an asshole sometimes, we all know that. I mean can we honestly judge other people for their flaws? Besides, if I ignore this one issue with her, then I can safely say that she is a good person. But then, I can't completely ignore this issue. Today it's just tiny jabs and hard to prove things. Who's to say tomorrow she won't do something worse? Honestly, I feel like an ass even saying this about the woman I'm supposed to marry but then… this has been bothering me for a while now."

"Have you ever confronted her about it?" Woo Bin asked.

"Whenever she says something mean to Ga Eul, she will quickly apologize saying _I didn't mean to hurt you, you know how I am. I just say things without thinking._ As for the other things, I can't actually blame her for breaking the pendant when she categorically refuses it."

"If Sun Hi truly does do this," Ji Hoo said seriously, "then this is toxic behavior, you know that right."

"I know," Y Jeong said with a sigh. "And therein lies my problem. I cannot say for sure that that's what she is doing. I don't have enough proof. I mean, it could just be that Sun Hi's sense of humor is nasty and she says things to Ga Eul without realizing that she's hurting her sister. I can't say for sure that it was she who broke the pendant."

Jun Pyo leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "There is another possibility. That Ga Eul broke the pendant and blamed Sun Hi for it."

Before Yi Jeong could respond, Woo Bin laughed. "Come on! Ga Eul Yang? That girl doesn't have a mean bone in her body. She could be dying, and she would still find a way to smile and apologize for being inconvenient."

At Woo Bin's description, Yi Jeong chuckled. "Yeah, I guess she will."

Ji Hoo leaned forward with a frown, "Let's test Yi Jeong's theory, what say?"

All of them turned to look at him with identical quizzical expressions.

* * *

Three days later, the F4 were at the Gu Manor along with Jan Di, Ga Eul and Sun Hi. It was a Saturday and the group was spending an idle afternoon by the pool. Jan Di was taking laps of the pool, while Jun Pyo sat with his feet in the water, yelling at her to do better. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo were lost in a conversation while Ga Eul sat on a chaise, in a full-body swimsuit, reading a book. Sun Hi lay on the adjacent chaise, her magnificent body on display in the emerald green bikini. Yi Jeong sat next to Sun Hi, flipping through a magazine.

"Ga Eul," Woo Bin said out of the blue. Yi Jeong looked up to find his best friend sauntering up to her. As he watched, his copper-haired friend perched at the foot of the chaise Ga Eul had been sitting on. Yi Jeong couldn't stop the smile as he watched the girl pull in her legs and look at Woo Bin with shock. Woo Bin gave his signature smile, "Care for a swim?"

"Ummm no. I'm fine," Ga Eul replied a little uncertainly. "You want to swim?"

"I do," he admitted. "But you see, I don't swim alone. What if something happens to me?"

Ga Eul gave a small chuckle at the ridiculous expression on his face. Yi Jeong knew what Woo Bin was doing and he understood it was necessary. But that did not stop a rather uncomfortable feeling stir within him. Yi Jeong quickly dismissed the uncomfortable sensation, telling himself that he was feeling protective towards a friend and a soon to be family member, especially knowing how naïve Ga Eul could be and what Woo Bin was.

"Jan Di is in the pool," Ga Eul said grinning. "And she's a better swimmer than me."

_Bravo Ga Eul,_ Yi Jeong thought, struggling to hold back the snort. Ji Hoo, who had sauntered closer to listen in, shot him a discrete wink, letting him know that he echoed Yi Jeong's sentiments.

Woo Bin threw back his head and laughed. "That she is, but I have no desire to be torn to shreds by Jun Pyo."

"Sorry Sunbae," Ga Eul chuckled. "But I'll pass. Please ask Ji Hoo Sunbae or Yi Jeong Sunbae to go with you."

"I'll drown before I let them save me," Woo Bin said with all seriousness. "Well, you leave me with no choice. Sun Hi, care to join me? If Yi Jeong doesn't have a problem that is."

Before Yi Jeong could respond, however, Sun Hi grinned, "Why would Yi Jeong have a problem? I'll do it. Come."

Woo Bin offered her an arm which she took and the two moved to the pool. Ga Eul shook her head with a small smile and returned to her book. Yi Jeong lay back on his chaise, keeping an eye out on the sisters. On the other side of Ga Eul, Ji Hoo mimicked his action. From the other end of the pool, Jun Pyo met Yi Jeong's eyes and gave a slight nod.

Yi Jeong looked at his friend and fiancée take laps. Upon finishing their second lap, Woo Bin stopped at their side of the pool and engaged Sun Hi in a light conversation. Meanwhile, Yi Jeong turned to Ga Eul. "I'm going to grab a drink. You want something, Ga Eul, Ji Hoo?"

Ji Hoo asked for a whiskey while Ga Eul asked for a passion fruit mocktail. Yi Jeong gave his signature two-fingered salute and said, "Coming right up."

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Sun Hi's shoulders stiffen slightly, but she showed no other outward signs of disapproval. A while later, Yi Jeong handed the whiskey to Ji Hoo and then made his way back to his own chaise and held out the drink. "Here you go."

Before Ga Eul could take the drink, however, Sun Hi grabbed the drink from Yi Jeong's hand and took a deep gulp. "Thank you, darling. How did you know I'd need a drink right after my swim?"

Yi Jeong's jaws hardened at the confirmation of his doubts. One look at Ga Eul's face and he could tell that the girl was trying hard to not show the hurt on her face. Brutal, scathing words danced on his lips, but Ji Hoo spoke up before he could say what was on his mind. "He's your fiancé. He should know."

Sun Hi beamed at the explanation.

* * *

"Why did you stop me?" Yi Jeong said through gritted teeth, pacing around Jun Pyo's bedroom. "Sun Hi needs to be reprimanded severely You saw what she did. Did you see Ga Eul's face? Poor thing is getting suffocated under her sister's manipulative tendencies."

Ji Hoo shared a look with Woo Bin and Jun Pyo, before looking back to his angrily pacing brother. "I had to intervene. You were furious. And there is no telling what you would have said or done if I let you."

Yi Jeong spun around and spread his arms wide in askance. "Seriously? It's not like she wouldn't deserve it."

Jun Pyo took a deep breath. "Yi Jeong, you're not thinking. Had you started screaming at Sun Hi then and there, what do you think would have happened after that?"

When Yi Jeong didn't respond, Woo Bin added, "Her wrath would fall on Ga Eul. Do you realize what can happen then?"

As the truth in Woo Bin's words sank in, Yi Jeong ran a hand through his hair feeling a sense of distress overwhelm him. "What do I do then? Should I just let her carry on with this…whatever this is?"

"Yes," Ji Hoo said in tight voice. "For now, yes. If things There's just ten days for your marriage. Let the wedding happen. A fallout now will not reflect well on your family or theirs. Look, as I saw it, she didn't mind Woo Bin's mild flirting with Ga Eul. But, you giving the cocktail to Ga Eul didn't sit well with her. Perhaps she just is insecure about you, worried about the way you treat Ga Eul. Maybe marriage would give her some reassurance and then, you can talk to her calmly. If needed, we can even get her into therapy."

"But what about Ga Eul in the interim period?" Yi Jeong asked.

"I think, as long as you and Ga Eul don't interact much during these days, Sun Hi would leave her in peace."

"I don't like this," Yi Jeong muttered. "But I guess, what you're saying makes sense. But… I have this deep unease. As though something is about to very wrong."


	3. Chapter 3

**One more chapter and an epilogue to go through. Hopefully I will be updating that chapter in a few days. I won't say much, except, R&R.  
**

* * *

**3**

What is this?" Ga Eul said, barging into Sun Hi's bedroom. She held up a piece of paper, waving it at her sister.

Sun Hi looked up from painting her toes and frowned. "It's a piece of paper Ga Eul. People write on it. Surely you know."

Ga Eul's lips drew to a thin line and she threw the paper in front of her, "Don't act dumb, Sun Hi. Doesn't suit you. This is a call from an Ad agency for a lingerie shoot. Next Wednesday. The day of your wedding."

"Tch," Sun Hi said, tossing her hair. "You're overreacting as usual. It's just a call. I can always turn it down."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Have you?"

Sun Hi frowned deeper. "Have I what?"

"Have you turned it down?" Ga Eul asked, her arms folded across her chest.

"No. Not yet."

"Sun Hi," Ga Eul bristled. "This came three days ago. Why haven't you turned it down yet?"

"I'm thinking."

"Thinking?" Ga Eul's voice was shrill. "Sun Hi! The shoot is ON the day of your wedding. What is there to think? Just mail and cancel it."

"Stop nagging me, Ga Eul," Sun Hi said as she got off the bed.

"Does Yi Jeong know this?"

Sun Hi spun around, her eyes glinting dangerously. "Why are you bringing him into the conversation?"

"Have you told Yi Jeong about this or not?" Ga Eul said sternly. "He should know."

"Why does he need to know?"

"Really? You're getting married to him. He has the right to know. Tell him, Sun Hi. It's better if he comes to know it from you instead of someone else."

"Someone else? Like who? You?"

Ga Eul straightened her spine and said, "If you won't tell him, then I will."

"Is that so?" Sun Hi said, cocking her head to the side. "You will tell him, huh? I see. I see what you're playing at. You will go and tattle to Yi Jeong, right? What exactly are you hoping to achieve? You think by doing this you will win over Yi Jeong? No honey, if he was to fall for you, he would have done so during the _dates _that you guys went to. But he didn't, did he?"

Ga Eul paled. "How do you know about the dates? I never told you."

Sun Hi simply laughed.

"You read my diary, didn't you?" Ga Eul said, a horrifying thought crossing her mind. "Coming to think of it, you were never much of a fan of Yi Jeong, were you? If I remember correctly, you used to think that Jan Di was being stupid by dating Jun Pyo. That the F4 are nothing but overrated, overgrown boys with access to unlimited wealth. But then, you read my diary. And then… suddenly… you… you were everywhere. You did that deliberately, didn't you? You seduced Yi Jeong, didn't you? Why? Why did you do it?"

Sun Hi gave an incredulous chuckle. "What am I? A K Drama vamp? You think I deliberately drew Yi Jeong to me because I read your fucking diary? No. Yi Jeong came to me because I'm better than you, in every damn way. You with your pathetic dressing and personality, did you really think someone like So Yi Jeong would actually like you? Grow up, honey. Understand his attention for what it is. Recognize sympathy and pity, Ga Eul. Don't you understand? I am saving you from mistaking his pity for love. You are nothing but a charity case for him. Get over yourself and open your eyes before it's too late."

"Do you love him?" Ga Eul asked, her voice trembling slightly. "Have you ever loved him?"

Sun Hi rolled her eyes. "Oh my God, Ga Eul! Stop with your melodrama already! Grow up, sister. Life isn't a K drama. Please stop."

"You don't deserve him," Ga Eul said, tears welling in her eyes. Without waiting for Sun Hi to respond, Ga Eul spun around and walked out of the room.

* * *

Jan Di hugged Ga Eul, rubbing her back. "You're shaking."

"I can't do this, Jan Di," Ga Eul said, her voice trembling. "I can't do this."

"Ga Eul," Jan Di cupped her face and looked into her eyes. "This is your test. You have to be strong. You can't let her see she's winning."

"Jan Di ah," Ga Eul said, "She's marrying him simply because she wants to win. Not because she loves him but because she wants to defeat me."

Jan Di shook her head, "Ga Eul, no. I'm pretty sure you're mistaken. I know Sun Hi doesn't like it when you get something, but she can't do this. This is evil."

"And you think she isn't evil?" Ga Eul shot back. "I could still take it if she had actually loved him. But she doesn't. I don't know what this is but I can't handle it."

Jan Di opened her mouth to say something when a door opened and Ga Eul's mother peeked in. "Ga Eul! What are you doing here? Go get Sun Hi. Your father is waiting. It's almost time."

Ga Eul opened her mouth to respond but her voice had deserted her. Jan Di hastened to fill in the awkward silence. "She'll be right there. Just a minute more."

Chu Ji Sun pursed her lips and then nodded. "Get her quickly. It's almost time."

Once Ji Sun left, Jan Di turned to her friend and said, "Ga Eul, listen to me. Have faith. I am sure God won't do something so terrible to you. Have faith."

Ga Eul nodded. "Just a couple of hours and I will be done. After the wedding, maybe I will get over all this and move on."

Saying so, Ga Eul forced a smile on her lips and made her way to where Sun Hi was getting dressed for the wedding.

* * *

Yi Jeong adjusted his cufflink, feeling a strange emptiness within him. The premonition that had settled on him nine days ago continued to stay, carving an anxious hole within him. At that moment, waiting for the band to start, his anxiety soared steadily.

"Ready, bro?" Woo Bin asked. "The big day."

"Ready? I don't know," Yi Jeong answered. "I keep thinking something is going to go wrong."

"Wrong? What could go wrong? You're getting married in," Jun Pyo paused to look at his watch, "about seventeen minutes. What are you worried about?"

Yi Jeong shrugged. "Wish I could tell you."

Ji Hoo clapped his shoulder and said, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"I hope you're right," Yi Jeong said just as the band struck up the music announcing the arrival of the groom. On the cue, the F4 walked in. Led by Jun Pyo, with Ji Hoo and Woo Bin flanking him with Yi Jeong bringing up the rear. Upon reaching the altar, the four of them took their positions and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

But Sun Hi did not come. A buzz was beginning to spread through the crowd and people were exchanging worried looks. Yi Jeong whipped out his phone from his pocket, he dialed Sun Hi, but her number was unreachable. He turned to Woo Bin and raised an eyebrow. His friend nodded and began to head out, when a breathless and bug-eyed Ga Eul ran into the venue. Belatedly, she seemed to realize that she was surrounded by people. She pasted a fake and tremulous smile on her face and made her way to her parents. As Yi Jeong watched, Ga Eul whispered something in their ears. Identical looks of shock flickered on the Chus faces and as one, the family walked out. Sensing something had gone seriously wrong, Yi Jeong followed, not caring what everyone thought. Lost in their own conversation, they did not notice him coming in.

"How could she do this?" Ji Sun said, grasping her hair. "How could she?"

"What are we going to do now?" Ga Eul asked. "How will we tell Yi Jeong?"

Standing at the door, he asked, "How will you tell Yi Jeong what?"

The three of them spun around, each looking shocked. At their continued silence, Yi Jeong walked in and stopped in front of Ga Eul. "What is it, Ga Eul? What happened?"

Unable to speak, she handed a folded piece of paper to him. With a frown, he opened the paper and realized it was a letter written in Sun Hi's handwriting and addressed to him. He cast a quizzical look at the Chus and turned his attention back to the letter.

_Darling Yi Jeong,_

_I know this letter will probably make you angry, but I also know you will understand. You see, sweetheart, today is one of the biggest days of my life because I have been chosen as a model for an ad and I must be there for the shoot. This is the break I have been waiting for, for ages. I'm sorry that I have to go away, but I will be back soon to make it up to you. _

_Love,_

_Sun Hi_

* * *

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Yi Jeong raised his hand and dropped it, unsure of what to do. Swallowing the cold lump in his throat, he rang the bell. He heard the soft pitter-patter of feet and the door opened, to reveal Ga Eul.

"Yi Jeong?" Her eyes were wide.

"Hi," he portrayed a confidence he didn't feel.

"Sun Hi has not been in touch," Ga Eul said hurriedly.

Yi Jeong shrugged. "I'm not here to talk about her. Can I come in?"

She looked over her shoulder and back at him, "Come in."

He stepped in, second guessing himself. He couldn't help but wonder what he was doing. Ever since that fateful day two months ago, him and Ga Eul had avoided each other studiously. And he hated every moment of it. Somehow, not talking to Ga Eul had hurt him more than Sun Hi's betrayal, and that confused him. He had spent days dialing and canceling a call before Ga Eul's phone could ring. In fact, in the past two months, he had done so two-hundred and seventy-six times. With a thudding heart, he settled down on one end of the couch, while Ga Eul settled on the other end.

"I… I don't know what to say to you," Ga Eul said after a while. "After what Sun Hi has done…"

"Is it such a surprise?" Yi Jeong said when her words had tapered away. "Sun Hi was always that person, wasn't she? Nothing in her life mattered to her more than herself."

Ga Eul stayed quiet; her eyes lowered.

"You know I'm telling the truth," Yi Jeong said. "She didn't love me. She doesn't love anyone but herself."

"But you love her, don't you?"

"No." Yi Jeong said decisively. That was one thing he had become absolutely convinced of in these months. "I'm not sure if I ever did. Whatever feelings I had for her, died that day with that letter. Funnily enough, I'm not even angry at her. I have no feelings for her. None."

"But… you… you guys were getting married."

"I know," Yi Jeong said, hanging his head. "But try as I might, I can't seem to remember why."

"What do you mean?"

"I never asked her to marry me, you know?" Yi Jeong said slowly. "She warmed her way into my parents' hearts, and they asked me to get married to her. I… I said yes, because… I don't even know any more."

Ga Eul smiled slowly. "Sun Hi has that effect on people. It's strange but she has the ability to blindside people."

"I really thought no one would be able to do that to me," Yi Jeong said wryly. "But I guess, I was being delusional."

"No," Ga Eul shook her head. "You saw more of her truth than anyone else. Even my parents didn't see her for who she is. You did."

"And yet I was willing to marry her."

"Because you didn't think she was capable of doing something like this. You thought it was merely a character flaw, not a deal breaker."

Yi Jeong nodded. "You're right. I didn't pay much attention to that part of her personality. I should have."

"Has she got in touch with you?"

"No. And even if she does, I'm not going to entertain any calls from her," he said slowly. "The chapter of Sun Hi is over for me."

"So what now?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "All I knew was that I had to talk to you."

Ga Eul simply looked down and threaded her fingers together.

"Can we please go back to being friends? I don't like not talking to you."

For the first time since he had come in, Ga Eul smiled.

* * *

**Did not see that coming, did you? MUAHAHAHA. :D**

**But things won't be sorted so easily, wait and watch. **


End file.
